The present invention relates to a telecommunications system and more specifically to a solution which makes it easy for a subscriber to update information relating to his answering service.
A telecommunications system is known having a subscriber terminal including a memory for storing parameters associated with selectable profiles. The parameters of each individual profile define how the subscriber terminal functions when the profile in question has been selected for use. The user of this prior art subscriber terminal might for instance via the user interface define that the subscriber terminal is completely silent when a “Meeting” profile is active. Thus a terminating call to the subscriber terminal will not set off the normal loud ringing tone while the subscriber terminal has the “Meeting” profile active, as the parameter associated with the “Meeting” profile define that the subscriber terminal should be silent. Instead the subscriber terminal will be silent until the user of the subscriber terminal selects another profile for use, where the associated parameters no longer define that the subscriber terminal should be silent.
This prior art subscriber terminal also offers the user the possibility to transfer his calls to an answering service when predetermined conditions are met. One such predetermined condition might for instance be that the user does not answer a terminating call within a time limit.
In this prior art solution, the answering service is provided by a network element. The user can store a message in a memory means of the network element by calling a predetermined number. The message is stored in the network element such that the user of the mobile station speaks the message into the microphone of his subscriber terminal after the connection to the network element has been established, and the network element records the message. The connection between the mobile station and the network element is disconnected after the message has been spoken.
The prior art system described above is not very user-friendly. The user is given a possibility to store a message in the answering service by calling the predetermined number. If the user for some reason wants to change his message, he must again call the number and store the new message in place of the old.